


KakaGai Smut Requests (Open)

by gaiseggplant



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiseggplant/pseuds/gaiseggplant
Summary: I'd like to practice my writing so I'll be taking requests and suggestions for nsfw Kakashi/Gai fics in the comments here, or over on tumblr.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 10





	KakaGai Smut Requests (Open)

Send me your requests for **_kakagai smut_** and I'll see what I can do. (I'm not making any promises.)

If you don't want to leave a comment here, you can send your requests to <https://kakashis-eggplant-gais-peach.tumblr.com/>

Rules:

  1. I am only taking requests for **Kakashi** and **Guy** together, or variants of Kakashi and/or Guy, like shadow clones or Sukea. Feel free to get creative with it, though!
  2. I choose which requests to do **at my own discretion**.
  3. Please be patient.
  4. If I fill your request and there was a misunderstanding on my end, feel free to let me know.



* * *

Requests in Progress:

  * BDSM, dom!Gai/sub!Kakashi
  * ~~Sukea/Gai/Kakashi modern AU, double penetration~~
  * ~~Gai riding Kakashi~~
  * Top!Kakashi




End file.
